ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WickedRogue
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Ghostbusters Beeline Hello, I added a lot to the page, I hope you don't mind all the stuff I added.WickedRogue (talk) 15:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Cool Beans. Yeah the wiki has been running late getting the ongoing project for the Beeline game covered. Thanks for the input thus far. More to come. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Your welcome, I plan to add the other stats when I get them in my game.WickedRogue (talk) 23:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Equipment I started today Proton Pack (Beeline), but will not do the other 5 til I have a idea how to format the articles. Please take a look, and see what fields are needed. I assume the Levels effect something. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I do not currently have the stats for them as all of mine are leveled up all the way to the current levels but I believe every Proton Pack gives a certain amount of damage based on the Characters job while the Jump Suits are based on attack. I can add the ones that I don't have available in the meantime but the ones I have already upgraded might take a little bit longer. lol forget chat I tried to fix chat awhile back, but wikia has the issue. Anyways, I do have a question about the beeline game... for the Ghost Research Equipment....Tier system? What do the tiers mean? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:32, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:hello I found them by equipping to each buster then subtracting the stats without the item from the stats with the item. Im only able to do it for attack and defence however since the game doesn't tell you health points or critical hit chance. Halloween II 1/2 RGB Stuff I was wondering if you happen to have any closer pics of the keystone before it is broken from the episode to be posted on the Wiki?WickedRogue (talk) 01:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I am rather busy, but I'll look into it later tonight. (Got a game running on my comptuter right now, which makes my computer hot. Gotta wait. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's alright, was mainly curious.WickedRogue (talk) 03:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You saw this one from article Samhain's Fortress? Anyways it looks to be perhaps Egyptian writing. Maybe Mayan tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That is cool, I didn't know a page is dedicated to it, that is awesome!WickedRogue (talk) 18:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Casper (Film) The movie was already listed as a cameo. I'm aware that when you saw the article Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References it had Casper on it. I wasn't aware of it. Anyways, The image uploaded was removed, as there is a more detailed screen cap on the Casper article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah ok, thanks for letting me know at least.WickedRogue (talk) 02:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ghostbusters 2016 Game Hey, I was wondering if you happened to have picked up the new game? It has a lot of great artwork in the game itself and it also seems to have it's own password system built into it.WickedRogue (talk) 08:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, I haven't had the opportunity to purchase the new game. I don't think I will be able to get to it for awhile due to other commitments. That's a relief to hear there's some good artwork. A password system? What's that about? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC)